


How to Use Fire Alarms to Get A Date (A Guide By the Lance Sisters)

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Laurel's used to the fire alarm at her apartment building going off by now. She's not, however, used to her sister taking advantage of it. (She probably should have seen this coming.)





	1. Laurel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old Tumblr post I saw awhile back that made me want to try my hand at writing this idea myself. I finally had an idea of how yesterday and now here we are! I'm still trying to get the next chapter of Outline of Your Shape written but, despite having an outline of how I want the rest of the fic to go, I have writer's block on that one. Of course. So, for anyone reading that one, I haven't forgotten that one, promise!
> 
> Bold text are texts and italics are thoughts.

Laurel had lived in the apartment building on Robb Avenue long enough to learn about her neighbors—Leonard acted like a cold hearted bastard but he had a soft spot the size of China for his sister and he always held the building’s door open for Laurel if they arrived at the same time. Naomi had a son named Jax that played football and would offer to carry her bags if he caught Laurel juggling grocery bags. Ray lived in the penthouse, invented things, and always had a smile on his face. (The day Laurel saw him without one, she was going to check that she had supplies to survive the apocalypse.) Barry was always running out the door at top speed because he was late to work. Kara could eat her weight in donuts and would stab anyone that got between her and her pot stickers. Lily was a scientist that tended to bring her work home with her which usually led to disastrous results like tonight.

Because it was 3am and Laurel was freezing in nothing but a tiny pair of shorts, a shirt, and no shoes at all because she’d fallen asleep on the couch and had simply rolled off the couch, grabbed her phone, and stumbled out in to the hall when the fire alarm had gone off. She might murder Lily. Unless Leonard got there first because he had apparently just gotten in not long ago and had been in the shower when the fire alarm had gone off. At least if the damp hair and skin and lack of anything but a towel were anything to go by.

Her eyes drifted to the man standing next to Leonard. She had never seen him before so he was either new to the building or a friend of Leonard’s, judging by the way he was staying by the other man. He was just as tall as Leonard but definitely had more muscle and closely shaved head. There were tattoos running up and down his arms as well as on his back and he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and a pair of slippers. She licked her lips in appreciation and pulled out her phone.

She didn’t care if it was 3am, she was texting Sara.

**I’m cold.**

It didn’t take long before her phone buzzed in reply. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at Sara’s reply.

**Then turn up your heater and stop whining at me.**

**I can’t. I’m barefoot and outside.**

**….who set the alarm off this time?**

**Pretty sure it was Lily. At least I’m not the worst off.**

She made sure her phone was on silent so the sound of the camera wouldn’t draw attention and quickly snuck a picture of Leonard and the guy next to him.

**Holy shit I don’t know if I should thank Lily for that or be angry on his behalf.**

**Both.**

**Probably. How long before you can go back in?**

**Fire dept just barely got here so it’ll be awhile.**

**On my way.**

Laurel frowned when Sara didn’t answer her text asking her what she was doing coming over and not to bother. After all, why should they both be cold? Unless Sara was just picking her up but that was still pointless since she’d be back inside in an hour or so, depending on how thorough the fire department was.

Twenty minutes later, Sara’s car swung in to one of the few empty parking spots (Laurel was surprised there was one at all but Sara had the damnedest luck when it came to that, which Laurel felt perfectly justified in complaining about because it was her damn building so she should be the one getting lucky over finding parking, not Sara). Sara climbed out and crooked her finger at Laurel, ignoring everyone else.

Shaking her head, Laurel jogged over, wincing when she stepped on a rock. She hopped in place a bit once she was at the car.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Sara grinned. “Earning the award for best sister.” She reached in and pulled a few things on to the driver’s seat. She held out a hoodie to Laurel. “This first.”

“Oh my God, you really are the best sister,” Laurel breathed, pulling the hoodie on and zipping it up.

“Damn right,” Sara agreed, tossing a pair of lounge pants that Laurel had left at her place at her next. Laurel yanked them on over her shorts and then beamed at her sister when Sara held out a pair of socks and sneakers to her.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Laurel asked as she began to warm up.

Sara laughed. “You’re going to either love me more or hate me for what’s next.”

Laurel fought back a groan. “Sara.”

Rather than answer, Sara reached in the car and pulled out a stack of clothes. Laurel frowned in question when Sara handed her the top two things. “Those are Digg’s. I borrowed them. Go give them to boxer briefs guy. I’m taking these to Leonard.”

“Sara,” Laurel asked, her voice a mix of amusement and exasperation, “are you using this as a chance to flirt with my neighbor?”

“Yes, I am,” Sara said, completely shameless about using the situation to her advantage.

“You realize that Digg’s things are going to be very baggy on Leonard,” Laurel pointed out.

“Which is why I went to Jessie and borrowed some of Harry’s things.” Sara winked at her and shut the door, locking it as she headed towards Leonard.

Laurel sighed and shook her head, lips twitching as she followed, easily catching up to her sister. As they got closer, Laurel took a deep breath and glanced at Sara one last time before walking up to the guy next to Leonard and tapping him on arm to get his attention. She sucked in a breath and then swallowed at the sight of his chest and abs and, good Lord, those were gorgeous eyes. Green? Blue? Hazel? 

Well, whatever color they were, they were gorgeous. And staring at her because, right, she had just tapped him on the arm.

She held out the clothes. “I might have mentioned to my sister that you and Leonard were probably the worst off when I was complaining about being cold so she brought clothes for you guys.” Laurel fought back the urge to wince. She sounded like an idiot.

Well, she’d only been asleep for a few hours when she’d had to come out in the cold. She’d blame that.

The guy looked her up and down and his lips twitched up in a smirk. “Thanks,” he said, taking the hoodie (had Sara just raided everyone’s collection of hoodies before leaving?) and tugging it on, zipping it up. Next were the pants and she hid a smile when she heard the small sigh of relief escape him as he tugged the pants up. He glanced back up at her. “I’m Mick. Been staying with Leonard.”

“Laurel,” she said, smiling up at him and resisting the urge to reach out and unzip the hoodie and run her hands over his chest. “Leonard’s neighbor.” 

He grinned. “Yeah, I’ve seen you around.” His eyes ticked down. “Used to seeing you in those skirts of yours though.”

Laurel’s smile turned slightly teasing. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll see me in the short red one.”

His eyes flashed with heat and he shifted closer. “I’ve always had good luck.”

“Have you?” Laurel wet her lips. She had a gorgeous man in front of her, in borrowed clothes, flirting with her, and she hadn’t touched him once. She was the picture of self-restraint. Sara wasn’t the only one that deserved a reward tonight, damn it.

Mick nodded and reached out, brushing a bit of her hair over her shoulder, his fingers skimming along her neck lightly causing her breath to hitch. “Very lucky.”

“We’ll see,” Laurel told him.

A slow smile spread across Mick’s face. “Looking forward to it.”

Laurel’s lips curved up slightly. He wasn’t the only one.


	2. Sara

Sara smiled slightly when she heard her sister sigh behind her before she was walking quickly to catch up. She couldn’t say that she’d been expecting a text complaining about being cold at 3am from Laurel but she also couldn’t say that it had been a complete surprise. Lily had set off the fire alarm a few times before and so had Ray. Scientists. Always blowing something up. It made Sara glad that she lived in a building with people more likely to take her up on the offer to spar or join her at the gym.

But what Sara definitely hadn’t expected was the picture of her sister’s hot neighbor, Leonard, in a towel or the other guy that Laurel had included in the picture standing there in boxer briefs. It had taken less than a minute to get clothes for Laurel and the guy she didn’t know thanks to the flag football game that Iris’s little brother Wally had conned the group in to last week. Clothes for Leonard had only taken a couple of minutes since she’d had to stop next door and borrow some of Harry’s clothes from Jessie. And because she and her sister had ended up in apartment buildings so close to each other, it had only taken her fifteen minutes to get to Laurel’s.

Which led her to this moment, walking up to the mostly naked guy that she liked to check out whenever she had a chance to each time she visited Laurel. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Laurel tapping the other guy on the arm to get his attention.

She grinned quickly. She recognized the look on her sister’s face. Good for Laurel. Tattoo Guy was probably just what Laurel needed since she hadn’t been the one to make a move on anyone since the breakup with Tommy. Laurel had been letting the guys come to her until tonight.

Rather than dwell on that, Sara walked up on the other side of Leonard and took a moment to appreciate the view before shaking her head at herself. “You look like you could use these,” she said, drawing his attention to her.

Leonard turned to look at her and his eyes darted down to the clothes she was holding. “Observant,” he replied. “But maybe it was my plan to stand around in a towel outside in the cold.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Then I’m going to take these back to my car while thinking it’s a shame you turned out to be an idiot.”

He smirked. “Well, I wouldn’t want either of those things.” He turned towards her and looked, for all the world, like he was just standing in a coffee shop or something despite the fact that he was probably freezing and, based on his expression from the picture earlier, pissed off about being stuck outside. 

Sara laughed. “Get dressed,” she ordered, holding the pants out to him first. 

Leonard didn’t bother asking questions or moving from where he was standing. He simply took the flannel pants and pulled them up under the towel that had been around his waist, letting out a small sigh of relief when his legs were covered. She took the towel from him and then a shirt and zip up hoodie were given to him before Sara held out a pair of socks.

“Wearing someone else’s socks might not be ideal—“ she started.

“In this weather, I’m not going to complain. Besides, I’m already wearing someone else’s clothes,” he assured her, taking the socks. It was a bit of a balancing act but he managed to get them on and he offered her a genuine smile as he straightened and took the towel back. “Thanks.” He paused. “I’m Leonard, by the way.”

Sara smiled back. “I know.” Off of his look, she added, “I’m Sara, Laurel’s sister. I’ve seen you around.”

He studied her for a few moments before recognition lit his eyes. “You helped her move in.”

“That was me. It went much better than the time the two of us moved my stuff, I can tell you that.” Her lips twitched as she remembered how long it had taken them to get her couch in to the apartment because they hadn’t been able to figure out the right angle to tilt it at. Digg and Oliver had arrived around that point and been banned from helping them figure it out because they’d be damned if they were going to let the guys swoop in and play hero after they’d gotten it that far.

“I’ll take your word for it.” He draped the towel over his shoulder and slipped his hands in to the pockets of the hoodie. “So do you just happen to carry around clothes for people that need them?”

“Not usually. You can thank the game of flag football a few of our friends played last week for that. Laurel texted me about being cold and wanting to murder Lily. She also mentioned that you were probably going to do it first though since you were stuck in a towel,” she explained. 

Leonard laughed a bit. “I was thinking of ways to get away with it, yeah.”

“Laurel probably would’ve helped you and then given you an alibi, I’m sure.”

He grinned. “I guess I should be grateful you’re such a Good Samaritan so I didn’t have to resort to murder then.”

Sara was going to be in serious trouble if he kept flashing grins like that at her. But then again, she’d come over here with a plan and this was as good an opening as any. “Oh, I’m not that nice. Those clothes aren’t free. They come with a price.”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed a bit. “And if I don’t like the price?”

“Well, I’m not mean enough to make you give the clothes back,” she assured him. “So we’ll just have to see.”

He considered her for a moment before nodding. “What’s the price?”

She studied him for a moment. Part of her wanted to see what he’d say if she said the price was taking her out dancing but she had a feeling that the answer to _Do you want to dance, Leonard?_ was a resounding _No_. Besides, she had a feeling that she’d have a lot more fun with what she was about to suggest.

“Do you play gin, Leonard?”

Surprise flickered through his eyes and she fought back a smug smile. That had definitely been the better route to go down. She would bet that Leonard wasn’t the type to go dancing unless he had a reason to.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He stepped closer to her. “What would we be playing for?” he asked, voice dropping lower.

“Money,” she told him in a voice that said the answer should be obvious. “And when I completely clean you out, I’ll console you by buying you dinner.”

Leonard hummed in acknowledgement. “That sounds like a pretty good plan with just one change.” He smirked when she raised an eyebrow in question. “I hate to break it to you but it’s going to be me cleaning you out, not the other way around.”

“It’s good to dream,” Sara told him. 

“Better when you know it’s fact,” Leonard shot back.

Sara shifted closer, not bothering to hide that she was enjoying the back and forth and the smirk on his face. “I guess you’ll just have to prove it,” she challenged.

“Oh, trust me,” his eyes flicked down to her mouth then back up to meet her eyes, “I plan to.”

If that look was anything to go by, Sara decided as the feeling of anticipation began to build between them, she was going to have to get Lily something to say thank you.

Maybe something Lily could experiment with. Just nothing explosive that would set off the fire alarm again though.

Well, not unless Sara and Leonard were at her place, of course.


End file.
